Bota Magna
, , , , , , Others| status=Intact| position=Part of | pron=BOH-tah MAG-nah}} Bota Magna, or the Great Jungle, is a region of Spherus Magna. History While a part of Spherus Magna, Bota Magna was a vegetation-rich location ruled by the Element Lord of Jungle and the main place of residence of the Jungle Tribe. An Agori of that tribe named Lein established a trading post at the drift of one of Bota Magna's northern rivers. The Iron Tribe established itself in the vicinity, and worked in mines to excavate iron for trade with the other tribes. Its members were later stricken by a plague, and they retreated into the wilderness. During the construction of the Matoran Universe, a Great Being touched the Kanohi Ignika and was cursed with the power of turning everything he touched to life. The Great Being went insane and was imprisoned in a damp cell in a fortress on Bota Magna. As a result of the Shattering, the region, along with the Northern Frost, splintered off from the rest of the planet. It eventually developed into a separate celestial body in a similar fashion to two other areas of Spherus Magna, Bara Magna and Aqua Magna. The fragment later began to orbit around Bara Magna. It eventually became spherical. Several Vorox were stranded there, but they never devolved as the Bara Magna Vorox did. The imprisoned Great Being eventually contacted the dimension-hopping Vezon, who arrived in his cell. Vezon was later able to rescue Miserix, Tuyet, Helryx, Artakha, Axonn, Brutaka, Lewa, Hafu and Kapura from space, and dragged them through a portal into the cell. After possessing the robotic body of the Great Beings' prototype, Mata Nui reached out into space and began to pull Bota Magna towards Bara Magna to reform Spherus Magna. The capabilities of the prototype robot were insufficient, however, and the task was interrupted by the arrival of Makuta Teridax in the robotic body of the Great Spirit. Mata Nui granted the inhabitants the ability to understand the Agori language, though this gift was blocked by the protective field of the fortress. Mata Nui was able to redirect one of Teridax's gravity attacks at Bota Magna, pulling it further into Bara Magna's gravitational field until it fell irreversibly. The process where Bota Magna became spherical was reversed by Mata Nui, and it collided with Bara Magna, and reformed Spherus Magna along with Aqua Magna. While the others discussed what to do with the Great Being, Lewa left the fortress, and encountered some of the local Agori, though he was unable to communicate with them. Lewa was able to discern that they were asking where he came from, and indicated towards the fortress. The natives quickly became hostile, pointing their spears to his throat. Gelu led Toa Orde, Chiara, and Zaria into the forest to find the Great Beings. Orde revealed his history to Chiara while Gelu scouted the terrain. Orde picked up several mental signatures, and the four suspected they were being shadowed. Orde's Sand Stalker was attacked by an explosive device, and the group was caught in a net. Their captors, Vorox, approached them but Chiara burned the net and the Toa tried to attack the Vorox. Kabrua, the Vorox leader, decided the Toa were too dangerous to be left alive due to their powers. The company was taken into the forest and set free for the purpose of being hunted by the Vorox. When they attempted to ambush the hunting party, Kabrua blocked the use of the Toa's powers, thwarting the plan. Gelu and Orde eluded the Vorox while Zaria and Chiara were forced to remain hidden, powerless. Upon reading Kabrua's mind, Orde discovered that a Great Being had transferred his consciousness into an inhabitant of the Matoran Universe. ''Brotehrs in Arms In The Melding Alternate Universe, Vultraz and Mazeka of the prime reality arrived in the Bota Magna region of the still-intact Spherus Magna. They were greeted by Toa Macku and the Matoran Helryx and taken to the village of Ga-Koro there. Landscape The Great Jungle is mostly covered by an expanse of heavily-forested land, which was once ruled by the Element Lord of Jungle. After the Shattering, vegetation stopped growing in some areas, though most of the jungle remained intact. These areas were rendered fertile again by Mata Nui. It is located to the north of Bara Magna. Skrall Homeland The '''Skrall Homeland' was located in the mountain ranges of Bota Magna. At the time of the Shattering, most of the Skrall population was further south in the Bara Magna region and were subsequently cut off from their homeland. The Element Lord of Rock ruled this area during their reign. Field of Mist The Field of Mist was a misty valley on Bota Magna. It was the site of a battleground during the Core War on which Water and Fire Tribe forces, led by Tarix and Ackar respectively, clashed. Lein's Drift Lein's Drift is a ford in one of the northern rivers of Bota Magna. It was named after Lein, an Agori trader of the Jungle Tribe. During the Core War, Water Tribe forces launched an attack here. Inhabitants After the Shattering, most of the inhabitants were left stranded on Bota Magna, along with other people who happened to be there at the time. The Agori of the land eventually developed synthetic armor, made out of metal and flora, as well as weapons carved from wood and rock. Bota Magna is also home to a number of large reptiles, who possess cybernetic implants. Sapient Species *Agori and warriors **Several former members of the Iron Tribe *Skrall *A Great Being *Vorox Wildlife *Biomechanical reptiles Trivia *In an illusion placed upon Sahmad by Annona, 750 years in the future the city of New Atero existed in Bota Magna, and was inhabited by Toa, Matoran, Glatorian, and Agori. Appearances *''All Our Sins Remembered'' *''Decadence'' *''Brothers in Arms'' (First Appearance in an Alternate Universe) *''BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn'' *''Comic 6: All That Glitters'' *''Sahmad's Tale'' (Mentioned Only) *''Mata Nui Saga'' *''BIONICLE: Journey's End'' *''Comic 7: Rebirth'' *''Reign of Shadows'' *''The Yesterday Quest'' *''BIONICLE: Mata Nui's Guide to Bara Magna'' (Mentioned Only) Category:Locations Category:Cosmos Category:Spherus Magna Category:Bota Magna